


【授翻】I Like the Danger

by Clover_cherik



Series: Asp's House of Kink（授翻/ironstrange部分） [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky sees more than he wanted to, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Stephen wishes Tony would've let him put them in the mirror dimension but he didn't, Wall Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 这是另一场复联派对，Tony把Stephen拖到一个幽暗的角落里度过了一段愉快的性爱时光。没人会来找他们的。对吧？





	【授翻】I Like the Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Like the Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378097) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者笔记：第22天，公开性爱，以对着墙出来为结尾，这几天我对这个设定做了一点修改。我的错。无论如何，请享受这一篇吧。  
> 没有beta。

Stephen把Tony摁在墙上，用嘴唇和牙齿凌虐着对方的脖子，另一只手则捂住他的嘴，以掩盖Tony住的呻吟。

“你一定要保持安静。”Stephen一边说一边臀部向前用力撞进Tony的肚子。

Tony咬住爱人的手，威士忌色的眼睛炯炯发亮。Stephen自得地笑着，用嘴唇贴上Tony猛烈跳动的脉搏。

Tony抵住Stephen的大腿，手指攥在Stephen的发间。Stephen亲吻着，沿着Tony的脖子舔舐一直吮到下巴，用牙齿蹭过颌角，然后将彼此的唇吻在一起。

“嘘。”Stephen朝着嘴唇低声道，用牙齿啃住Tony的下唇。

Tony呜咽着，舌头滑过Stephen的上颚，沿着他的牙齿后端刮擦，让他们的舌头相互纠缠。

Stephen的手向Tony的身下探去，隔着他熨烫周整的裤子撸动。Tony呻吟起来，臀背因碰触弓起，作为报复，他咬了一下Stephen的舌头，令法师笑了出来。

“最好保持安静。如果Rogers船长看到我们这个样子，岂不是太可怕了。”Stephen耳语道。

“要是他把鼻子伸到不应该去的地方那他活该。”Tony咕哝着，弄得Stephen笑了起来。Stephen花了点力气和Tony的裤子门襟纠缠，最后终于将Tony的家伙解放了出来。

“没穿内衣啊，Stark先生？”

“会毁了裤子的线条。”Tony喘息不已，捂住了自己的嘴巴，因为Stephen用伤痕累累的手指握住了他的阴茎。

Stephen侧身瞥了一眼。派对进行得如火如荼，音响播放出高分贝的音乐，复仇者和人们就在距离他们仅有几英尺外的地方。他们正躲在房间一角的某种植物后头——本来是要到阳台去的，但还没走多远Tony就把Stephen拖到了这个昏暗的角落里，吻住了他的嘴唇。

Stephen真的没有抱怨。

Tony将手伸向Stephen的腰际，手指摸索着腰带，一边没有停止亲吻。覆满茧子的手指缠上了Stephen的身体，按压着、抚摸着，令Stephen在Tony的口中溢出一丝呻吟。

“现在是谁该保持安静了？”Tony打趣道，然后因Stephen报复地捏了捏他的阴茎而没忍住叫出了声。

“看来是你啊。”Stephen轻快地说。Tony朝爱人瞪了一眼，咧嘴笑了。

“在我的外套口袋里。”Tony低声说。在所谓的音乐（当然了是根本不符合他品味的）喧嚣声和人声鼎沸之中，Stephen差点没听到这句话。然后他将手伸进了Tony的夹克口袋里，摸到了一包旅行装润滑液。

“早有预谋，是吧？”Stephen在他耳边说，向前推挤着臀部，让他们光裸的阴茎碰到一起。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Tony喘息着说。

“嗯，”Stephen淡定地说，“转过去。”

Tony急忙转过身去，差点就撞到了墙上，裤子被那么一搞飞快地落到了脚踝的地方。Stephen牢牢捏住他的屁股，在他耳边放声笑了。

一如既往，Stephen的声音对Tony Stark起了作用。那个男人仅凭口舌就能把Tony说到高潮，而且他之前就那么干过。Tony将额头顶住墙壁，可以感受到墙面因音乐的低频而震颤。Stephen把Tony的屁股向前推了推，让他的阴茎蹭在墙上。

Tony呻吟着，他感觉到一根光滑的手指摁在自己的屁股上，揉弄着穴口的褶皱，最后探进了他的内里。Stephen用身体贴着Tony的身体，手指深埋在他的甬道里面。

“你就是计划好了这个，Stark先生。你还为我准备好了自己，在穿裤子之前就做好了扩张，不是吗？”

“是的。”Tony低语道。

“好孩子，”Stephen轻声说。Stephen毫不费力地将硬挺的顶端朝着Tony的穴口推了进去，Tony因这感觉咬住了双唇。接着Stephen轻咬着Tony的脖子，整个探进了爱人的身体，腰跨紧紧贴住对方的臀部。

“哦，老天啊，动一动！”Tony嘶嘶抽气，在Stephen的阴茎上磨蹭着身体。

Stephen靠在他脖颈上笑着，纹丝不动。Tony抱怨了几句，开始自己摆动身子，几乎把屁股里面那粗壮的肉柱甩了出去，接着又将自己猛撞了回去。

他们不约而同发出呻吟，Stephen终于律动了起来。

“多谢了操。”Tony咕哝着，低头垂在Stephen的肩侧。Stephen继续用牙齿刮擦过Tony的下颌，臀部进行着活塞运动，牢牢楔进Tony紧致滚烫的所在。

“我看见他们朝这个方向去的。”Bucky Barnes的声音从附近传来

两个人猛地一愣，睁大了眼睛。Stephen举起了双手，他可以把他们带到镜面维度，这样就能继续做了。然而Tony抓住他的手腕，摇了摇头。

“你不敢？”

“你想被Barnes和Rogers撞见吗？”Stephen不敢置信。

“危险增加情趣啊。”Tony说。

“他们大概在某个地方啃对方的脸呢。”Natasha冷冷地说。

“他们有不那么干的时候吗？”Rogers问道。

Stephen一动不动，阴茎还深深插在Tony的身体里，而Tony握住了他的手腕，阻止他把他们带到镜面维度里去（该死的！）。Tony开始缓缓推回Stephen的硬挺上，眼睁睁看着只有几步之遥的Barnes。

“操，Anthony！”Stephen在他耳边低声呵斥道。

Barnes转过身来，皱眉看着身边那颗半死不活的植物。Rogers和Natasha聊得很投入，没有注意到Barnes。

啊对了。Barnes是一位拥有超群听力的超级士兵。

Tony的脑袋顶在墙上，Barnes渐渐靠近。Stephen发现自己没法停下动作，没法停止长驱直入Tony紧致湿热的穴洞，尽管Barnes只有一步之隔了。

Barnes将树枝拨开，僵在当场，在Tony与他对上目光之时瞪大了眼睛。Tony的嘴张开着发出无声的哭喊，看见了Barnes的眼睛。而Bucky确定自己看到了Tony Stark高潮——这绝非他想要看到的东西。

Barnes感觉下巴要被惊掉了，闭上了眼睛。他永远无法从脑海中抹掉那个画面：至尊法师深深插进Tony Stark的身体，随着嘈杂的音乐节奏阵阵抽送。

Barnes微微抬手后退开去，径直转身离开。Steve绝对不需要看到这个。如果Stark和Strange想要在随便什么人都能看到的地方打炮，那是他们自己的事。

他需要喝上一杯。

他拉着Natasha和Steve，将他们拖回了吧台。

Stephen碾过Tony的前列腺，Tony的笑声变成了一阵呻吟，法师无情地反复研磨着那里。Tony的阴茎在墙上磨蹭着，液体滴滴答答流下。他不敢相信Barnes看了一眼就走了，但事情就是如此。

“我不敢相信你居然——”Stephen在他耳边咬牙切齿地说着，加快了节奏。“在Barnes看着的时候出来了。”

“值了。”Tony呻吟着，后壁将Stephen的肉刃紧紧含住。

Stephen哼声，让自己释放在了Tony的甬道之中。他用额头抵着Tony的后脑，两人都气喘吁吁。Stephen将颤抖的双手放在Tony的臀部，揉捏着那两团软肉。Tony转头向他索要亲吻。

Stephen笑着吻了他。“你真是个惹祸精（You are a menace）。”

“你很享受。”

“确实。”Stephen低声说。他提起裤子迅速拉上拉链，在Tony也拾起裤子的时候抚平了自己外套的领子。

Tony转身朝他咧嘴笑了，“真有意思。”

“你该庆幸Barnes没把我们撵出去。”Stephen说着替Tony整整头发。

“不，他不会的。”

“随你怎么说，”Stephen说，“我要喝一杯。”

“我也是。我们去吧台吧。看起来Barnes在试图喝掉所有他能看到的东西。“

“我们应该在他面前做出来。”

“Stephen！那话该我来说！”Tony愉快地表示。

Stephen轻轻地将Tony拉到酒吧，坐在Barnes旁边。Tony替Barnes叫了另一杯威士忌，将酒塞到他手里。

Barnes狐疑地看着他。

“哦，冷静。没下毒。“

Barnes哼了一声，喝了下去。“也许下次你们应该开个房。”

“那还有什么乐趣？”Tony问道，看了一眼Barnes。

Stephen坐在Tony身后，抬手摸上了他的大腿，拇指距离腹股沟已经岌岌可危。

“Barnes，你看起来脸色不太好（You look a little green around the gills there）。”Stephen轻轻说着啄了一下Tony的下巴。

“我只是不想看到某些事情，”Barnes说，“比如Stark被钉在墙上，屁股里还插着根鸡巴就是其中之一。”

“ ** **什么？**** ”Steve喊道。

Stephen和Tony几乎爆笑。

Barnes花了所有力气才让Steve平静下来，Tony爬到了Stephen膝盖上。

“我觉得我们应该多在公开场合做做。”

“你只是喜欢被抓包的危险感而已。”

“我知道，我确实喜欢。”Tony说着向前倾身，将他们的唇粘在一起。

Stephen加深了这个吻，一边用手抚上了Tony的大腿。

有Tony Stark在，生活就不可能无聊。

而Stephen喜欢他这样。

 


End file.
